January 2017 Lists
These are the January 2017 Forbidden and Limited Lists for the OCG in effect since January 1, 2017. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos 「 」 * Cyber Jar 「 」 * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander 「 」 * El Shaddoll Construct 「 」 * Elder Entity Norden 「 」 * Fiber Jar 「 」 * Fishborg Blaster 「 」 * Lavalval Chain 「 」 * Level Eater 「 」 * Magical Scientist 「 」 * Majespecter Unicorn - Kirin 「 」 * Makyura the Destructor 「 」 * Mind Master 「 」 * Number 16: Shock Master 「 」 * Performage Damage Juggler 「 」 * Performage Plushfire 「 」 * Performapal Monkeyboard 「 」 * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders 「 」 * Substitoad 「 」 * Tellarknight Ptolemaeus 「 」 * Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms 「 」 * Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls 「 」 * Tribe-Infecting Virus 「 」 * Victory Dragon 「 」 * Wind-Up Hunter 「 」 * Witch of the Black Forest 「 」 * Yata-Garasu 「 」 ; Spell Cards * Butterfly Dagger - Elma 「 」 * Card of Safe Return 「 」 * Change of Heart 「 」 * Cold Wave 「 」 * Confiscation 「 」 * Delinquent Duo 「 」 * Dimension Fusion 「 」 * Giant Trunade 「 」 * Graceful Charity 「 」 * Heavy Storm 「 」 * Last Will 「 」 * Mass Driver 「 」 * Metamorphosis 「 」 * Mirage of Nightmare 「 」 * Painful Choice 「 」 * Pot of Greed 「 」 * Premature Burial 「 」 * Raigeki 「 」 * Snatch Steal 「 」 * Spellbook of Judgment 「 」 * The Forceful Sentry 「 」 ; Trap Cards * Last Turn 「 」 * Life Equalizer 「 」 * Return from the Different Dimension 「 」 * Royal Oppression 「 」 * Sixth Sense 「 」 * Time Seal 「 」 * Trap Dustshoot 「 」 * Ultimate Offering 「 」 Limited ; Monster Cards * Armageddon Knight 「 」 * Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird 「 」 * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「 」 * Cyber-Stein 「 」 * Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss 「 」 * Dark Armed Dragon 「 」 * Deep Sea Diva 「 」 * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier 「 」 * Elemental HERO Shadow Mist 「 」 * Elemental HERO Stratos 「 」 * Exodia the Forbidden One 「 」 * Genex Ally Birdman 「 」 * Goyo Guardian 「 」 * Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer 「 」 * Left Arm of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Left Leg of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer 「 」 * Morphing Jar 「 」 * Necroface 「 」 * Nekroz of Brionac 「 」 * Nekroz of Unicore 「 」 * Night Assailant 「 」 * Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer 「 」 * Performapal Skullcrobat Joker 「 」 * PSY-Framelord Omega 「 」 * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon 「 」 * Rescue Cat 「 」 * Right Arm of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Right Leg of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss 「 」 * Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz 「 」 * Speedroid Terrortop 「 」 * Summoner Monk 「 」 * T.G. Hyper Librarian 「 」 * Toadally Awesome 「 」 * Tour Guide From the Underworld 「 」 * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「 」 ; Spell Cards * Brain Control 「 」 * Burial from a Different Dimension 「 」 * Card Destruction 「 」 * Dark Hole 「 」 * Divine Wind of Mist Valley 「 」 * Draco Face-Off 「 」 * Dragon Ravine 「 」 * Emergency Teleport 「 」 * Fire Formation - Tenki 「 」 * Foolish Burial 「 」 * Future Fusion 「 」 * Harpie's Feather Duster 「 」 * Infernity Launcher 「 」 * Limiter Removal 「 」 * Mask Change II 「 」 * Monster Reborn 「 」 * Nekroz Cycle 「 」 * One Day of Peace 「 」 * One for One 「 」 * Pantheism of the Monarchs 「 」 * Pendulum Call 「 」 * Pot of Avarice 「 」 * Preparation of Rites 「 」 * Primal Seed 「 」 * Reasoning 「 」 * Reinforcement of the Army 「 」 * Saqlifice 「 」 * Soul Charge 「 」 * Super Polymerization 「 」 * Symbol of Heritage 「 」 * Union Hangar 「 」 * Wavering Eyes 「 」 ; Trap Cards * Ceasefire 「 」 * Imperial Order 「 」 * Magical Explosion 「 」 * Ring of Destruction 「 」 * Solemn Judgment 「 」 * Solemn Warning 「 」 * Vanity's Emptiness 「 」 Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Artifact Moralltach 「 」 * Atlantean Dragoons 「 」 * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning 「 」 * D/D Lamia 「 」 * D/D Swirl Slime 「 」 * Dandylion 「 」 * Evigishki Gustkraken 「 」 * Magician of Faith 「 」 * Reborn Tengu 「 」 * Wisdom-Eye Magician 「 」 ; Spell Cards * Chain Strike 「 」 * Domain of the True Monarchs 「 」 * Monster Gate 「 」 Unlimited ; Monster Cards * Inzektor Dragonfly 「 」 * Mathematician 「 」 * Mezuki 「 」 * Star Seraph Sovereignty 「 」 ; Spell Cards * El Shaddoll Fusion 「 」 Changes References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists